Recent developments in computer technology have made it increasingly convenient to incorporate small, internet-connected devices into our everyday lives. Example devices include battery-powered, generally handheld (or smaller) devices meant to be carried or worn by the user. This so-called “wearable technology” typically serves practical purposes by, for instance, providing relevant information based on context, helping users stay organized, facilitating communication with others, and tracking user health markers, as examples. Specific examples of wearable technology include Google Glass™ (offered by Google Inc., Mountain View, Calif., USA) and smartwatches, such as those offered by Samsung Group (Suwon, South Korea) and LG Corporation (Seoul, South Korea).
With the conveniences offered by wearable technology come potential privacy concerns and safety issues because of the tendency for users to become distracted by the technology. Some jurisdictions have banned users from wearing such devices in various places, such as movie theaters, or while engaging in targeted activities, such as operating a motor vehicle. However, many times, it is unknown how, or even if, the device was actually being used at the time, and users may be subject to fines or other punishments regardless of whether the device was being used for illicit purposes.